


Maybe Not Such A Bad Night After All

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: All fluff no feels, Cute, Cute Ending, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Randomness, Secret Crush, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Tony end up stranded after a mission and need to spend the night in a cabin.How could this possibly go wrong?





	Maybe Not Such A Bad Night After All

“This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Like honestly, how does one mission manage to get so beyond fucked up?” He hears Tony whine for about the hundredth time as they make their way back to the safe house.

As annoyed as he was with Tony’s whining, he was pretty spot on. The two of them had gone out to intervene with the transport of some black-market weapons, which had landed them in the middle of nowhere Canada. Even though blocking the trade had gone easy enough, Tony’s suit had gotten damaged by one of the weapons and was pretty much a very expensive paperweight at this point. When they had tried to call for a pick up, they had been informed that a winter storm was on its way and they weren’t going to be picked up until after it passed, so they should make their way to a safe house a mile away and be prepared to wait it out.

Being bruised and battered and tired, it was the last thing either of them wanted to do.

“Really? The worst thing that’s ever happened to you? I thought that was Clint moving in with you.” He says with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Because this was going to suck, but Tony being in a bad mood was going to make it so much worse.

Because he hated seeing Tony in a bad mood, no matter the situation. Any time he saw that dark cloud appear on Tony’s face, he felt like he had to do everything he could to make it better.

“Okay, that might be a tie. Please tell me the safe house is close, I’m freezing without the suit.” Tony says as he shivers. The temperature was dropping and it looked like it was about to start snowing any moment. Luckily, he could just make out a house not too far away.

“It looks like it’s just up ahead, past the clearing.” He says as he tries to stop his teeth from chattering. As much as he was trying to put on a brave face, he was freezing down to his bones and tried to not think about the last time he’d been this cold.

How he felt the freezing water creeping up, feeling like daggers on his skin, making him shiver so hard he thought he might hurt something. How there was no escaping it, no getting warm.

“Thank god, please tell me it’s a luxurious hotel with aa 24-hour spa.” Tony says as they make their way through the pines.

“Close. As long as your idea of luxury is a log cabin.” He says with a laugh as they near the safe house.

“Noooooooo. Chopping wood at Clint’s farm was as close to being a lumberjack as I ever planned on being. Canada is honestly the worst.” Tony whines as they climb the steps to the porch.

“Better here than camping in a tent.” He says, opening the door to let Tony in.

“Let’s not even joke about that.” Tony says as stumbles into the cabin, looking for a light switch.

He takes a look around the cabin and notes the lack of lamps, lights, and switches and then laughs.

“It looks like we’re off the grid. How do you feel about campfire?” He asks as he notes the logs by the fireplace. He starts to walk over and bends down, beginning to pile the wood in a tent format.

“How does this place not have electricity? What is this place?” Tony groans as he flops down on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine in a minute. Why don’t you see if there are any blankets lying around, it’ll take a minute to get this place warmed up.” He says as he grabs the matches lying on the mantle. He gets the fire going and tends to the kindling, trying not to notice how good Tony’s butt looks as he bends over to look for blankets.

Because this night would be a lot longer if he had to deal with those thoughts creeping in as well.

Having a crush on your teammate was annoying, inconvenient, and his own personal hell. He couldn’t just try to avoid him until the crush had passed, Tony was in his space 24/7 and it only made things so much worse.

“Okay, I found some blankets, but I think they’re made from some lumberjack flannel material that I can’t even call fabric.” Tony says as he brings them over.

“Are you really going to be picky right now?” He asks as he walks over to the sofa and sits down. He lets out a soft moan as he realizes how good it feels to finally relax.

“Feeling sore?” Tony asks with a laugh as he hands him and blanket and wraps the other one around himself.

“A little.” He says, not wanting to admit how bruised he really is. He knows he’ll be fine in a few hours but right now it hurts like hell. And as he begins to shiver, he realizes just how much more it makes it hurt.

“Someone a little chilly over there?” Tony asks with a snort before he glances over. He must be gritting his jaw harder than he realizes because Tony’s face instantly turns into one of concern.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He says as he tries to smile, but can feel it coming out as more of a grimace. He’s usually better at hiding than this, but he’s tired and cold and sore, and its only Tony here. Tony, who is one of his closest friends and teammates and knows him better than almost anyone else.

So his guards might be a little weaker than normal.

“Yes it is, you look like you’re freezing. Come here.” Tony says as he unwraps himself slightly and opens his arms, gesturing him into his space. 

He hesitates for a moment, wondering if this is crossing a line, but then he starts to shiver again and thinks to hell with it. He slides over and leans against Tony’s chest and feels Tony wrap his arms around him. He’s instantly warmer with his head against Tony’s chest and feels himself relax in his embrace. He feels Tony run one of his hands gently over his back and lets out a sigh of contentment.

“Better?” Tony asks softly.

“Yes, thank you.” He mutters against Tony’s chest. He doesn’t know how to explain just how good it feels and feels himself begin to speak without really meaning to, “I don’t even know the last time this happened.”

“You got stuck in the middle of nowhere with your teammate and almost froze to death?” Tony asks with a giggle.

“Someone held me.” He blurts out before he can stop himself. He instantly blushes and begins to pull away before he feels Tony tighten his grip on him.

“Oh.” Tony says softly, continuing to rub his back.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to just… blurt that out.” He says, trying to backtrack.

“No, I… I understand.” Tony says gently, “I guess I just never realized.”

“I just… I’m not good at meeting people.” He mumbles, feeling himself blush. 

“Steve, if you ever need help meeting anyone, all you have to do is ask.” Tony says gently.

“Now’s probably not a good time for that.” He says softly. Because it was true, meeting someone right now would be unfair to them, since he was still hung up on Tony. He knew he didn’t have room in his heart right now for anyone else, Tony took up too much damn room.

“Why not?” Tony asks as he moves his hand up to the back of his neck.

“I… I guess I’m still trying to get over someone.” He says before he can stop himself, but the way Tony is rubbing the back of his neck is very distracting right now.

“Steve, Peggy would want to see you happy.” Tony says as he massages deeper into his neck. “I’m sure that she more than anyone would want to see you happy with someone.”

“She’s not the one who I’m talking about.” He says, wishing he could he immediately take the words back. But it’s too late, and maybe he’s too tired of holding this in for too long.

“Then who…” Tony trails off, his hand pausing on his neck.

He twists his head away from Tony’s chest to look up at him and just looks at him for a moment. He tries to find the words and falters, hoping that his face can say enough.

“Oh….” Tony trails off, then leans down slightly, pausing a moment before pressing their lips together. Its soft and chaste and he practically feel himself being warmed from the inside out.

He feels Tony pull back slightly and he tries to ignore the urge to chase after him.

“I hope this makes you not want to get over me.” Tony says softly, with a gentle smile that seems to light up his entire face.

“Tony, there is no getting over you.” He says before kissing him again.

And he swears, he’s never felt warmer in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
